Girls Love Girls AND Boys
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: Lavender had been unsure of her return because she had realized something after her attack. Something about herself, that she wasn't sure about. It doesn't help that my eyes kind of wander down the line of her neck, it takes everything to pull away from the glorious rise and fall of her breasts in her pajama tank top. Lemons/FemSlash AU Surprises
1. Touch the Tips

**Challenge: 50/50 Randomized**

 **Pairing: Parvati/Lavender**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU ( I decided on No Voldemort, but Lav still got attacked by the werewolf)**

 **I don't own HP…. duh.**

 **I wrote this little two-shot for some fun.**

"Let's do the spell, it will be fun.", Ginny said from the floor. The girls had been bored.

Lavender had been unsure of her return because she had realized something after her attack. Something about herself, that she wasn't sure about. Ginny, Parvati, Hermione and Luna had all packed into the 7th year girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Parvati and Ginny had decided that it would be a wonderful idea to have a girls night in. These types of things used to excite her. But after her stay in St. Mungo's she was unable to find joy in the same things.

The only thing she really enjoyed anymore was talking to Parvati, they had really bonded after her attack. Lavender was dealing with her wound recovery ( She barely escaped a near fatal attack from Fenrir Greyback, a notorious werewolf), and Parvati had been dealing with the death of her sister, Padma. Her sister had passed away suddenly from an undiagnosed heart condition. It was during these many talks with Parvati that she felt the first stirrings of attraction to the young witch. It was a rare occasion that she didn't have butterflies in her stomach, and have her heart beat into her throat when Parvati entered the room.

"I don't think that spell has been used in a long time", Luna whimsically told no one in particular.

Someone, most likely Hermione, had started the conversation on Soulmates. A very special thing in our universe, and she was comparing and contrasting them to Muggle Soulmates.

Ginny started explaining that her parents used the spell during their 7th year but had told her not to use it because it was also super dangerous. Once you have seen the name of your true soulmate, the bond takes over and if you aren't already in a relationship with that person per se, then the idea of a relationship with your soulmate consumes you.

Hermione explains that you say the incantation and the tip of your wand glows a color, and when you touch your wand to the parchment your true soulmate's name will appear in that color. "I believe the names show up in colors because it's designed to be performed en masse." Hermione states.

To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I have to lose at this point. All the girls make a circle around a blank piece of parchment that Hermione probably pulled out of thin air.

"So the incantation is _revelare par anima mea_ ", Ginny says.

Parvati has settled in next to me in our little circle. I can barely breath with my heart beating, echoing in my ears. Her knee accidentally brushes my thigh, and I glance up to see if the touch affected her like it has affected me. I catch her looking at me, and blushing shyly. Maybe I have been too concerned that she wouldn't understand, that I might have jumped to conclusions too soon. It doesn't help that my eyes kind of wander down the line of her neck, it takes everything to pull away from the glorious rise and fall of her breasts in her pajama tank top. So I hold up my wand, signaling that I'm ready if they are. The group has gotten use to my silent communication.

Hermione and Ginny makes a point to ensure that each girl understands what is about to happen. Luna is looking off out one of the tower windows, Parvati and I look to each before nodding to each other. I have to have something to look forward to in life.

Each girl holds their wands in front of them, " _revelare par anima mea"._ We all say at the same time.

I see a faint rose glow form on the tip of my wand. Hermione's is bright white, Ginny has a brilliant emerald green, Luna's a shimmering yellow, and Parvati has a dark red color. Each face show's a hint of surprise, and a whole lot of apprehension. My hand is shaking with a heavy mixture of fear and excitement. This will hopefully end the thoughts of her mocha skin, the rich abyss of her endless eyes, and how cute she sounds when she laughs.

The tip of my wand touches the parchment, names are appearing in every direction on the parchment.


	2. Happy Little Mistake

**A/N: So… this story has no real point other than I wanted to get a lemon out that's been floating around for awhile. So M rating for sure for this chapter. I don't own HP, or the rights to P!ATD.**

I'm afraid to look down so I look to the faces around me. Hermione's mouth is hanging open, and silent tears streaming down her face. She quietly gets up and leaves the room. I look to Ginny, who is giggling hysterically. A brilliant script of emerald on the paper reads _Blaise Zabini_. Next to a titanium white print of _Draco Malfoy_. Someone named _Rolf Scamander_ is shiny yellow, I wonder if he's related to Fantastic Beasts Scamander. I look to Parvati who is staring straight at me. I look down, and the first thing I see is my own name shimmering in Red. I look where my wand was focused, _Parvati Patil_ is right there in dusty pink.

What do you know? Life is funny like that.

Charcoal eyes stare right at me, as she grabs my hand and brings me up to stand. Silently I follow behind her, she climbs into her bed, and motions for me to join her. I do, she draws the curtains, and casts a silencing spell.

We lay facing each other side by side. Her lips gently press against my own. When she pulls back I can feel her fingertips gently trace the scars on my face, as my own eyes close to the warmth of her touch. No words are needed after our many nights of talking, baring our souls to each other, ironic as it is. No more words are needed. Our souls are doing the talking now.

Her hand caresses down my side to my hip, rocking them towards her, as her lips press more firmly against mine. I finally have enough coherence to kiss her back. Using my tongue I quietly request entrance to her mouth. I bring my left hand up to run through her lucious waves of hair. As my hand curls around the back of her neck, bringing her lips against mine almost hungrily.

She gasps at the sudden movement from my demand, and as her mouth opens I am able to explore the warmth inside. I snake my other hand under the pillow to wrap around her. I use the movement to skim featherlight touches down her side to her hip. I can feel her groan into the kiss. Her arse is so firm under my hand, a moan of my own escapes and I grab and pull her to me. Her leg going over my hip. Trailing my way back up glorious skin, I pull her tank top down. When we break apart, she is panting heavily. I look up only briefly to check that she wants this as much as I do. I take a chocolate nipple into my mouth. She tastes delicious. My knickers are drenched from the heavy petting. I make sure to pay equal attention, before I try to move down. I realize that she has both of her hands under my own shirt clawing down my back.

Yep, the knickers could be rung out now.

She halts my movement lower, and her hand slides under the waistband of my shorts, and over my arse. She moves her leg down so she can have better access to feel my desire for her. She easily slips in one finger, moving my knickers to the side. She slowly slides her finger in and out, and after a minute she adds another. I didn't know I could get wetter.

I'm rutting against her, panting, until she adds another finger, and I shudder on her hand, coming violently over her. Removing her fingers she brings them up to her mouth, and licks them clean. I can feel my own wetness run down my thighs. I push her on to her back, and pull her shorts and underwear down at the same time.

She has a neat trim of hair right down the middle.

Her body submits under my tongue and I love having this type of power. I have never felt this type of connection from another person. She tastes sweet with a mild salt that is purely her. This spell has to be one of the best decisions I have ever made, if this is going to be some the delicious meals I have the rest of my life.

In the past before the attack, I had been with a few boys, because let's face it that's what they were. I'm not saying this experience is better, it's different. My heart's content as well, but I believe that's because of the soul mate band that I haven't shared with another.

Parvati is writhing beneath my ministrations. I increase the pressure on her clit, and look up to her face in time to see her come undone. I could die happy. After she comes down from her orgasmic high, I lay beside her and pull the blanket over both of us. The last thought that I remember before sleep takes me…. Soulmates…. Mine…. Forever…. And I smile.

The sun hits my face as I fully return to the land of the conscious. I know that I have to be at work soon. You know, coffee doesn't serve itself, oh wait it could, but being a barista pays the bills so I can finish university.

I had the strangest dream, one of those dreams that if you repeat it, you know people will think you are barmy. The dream was intense, soulmates, fantastic beasts, some castle named after warts on a hog, and magic. That everyone thought my scars were from a werewolf, and not a dog from when I was younger. Like I said totally ... barmy.

At least I have a roommate to help me. Parvati is the best roommate a girl could ask for. Thinking of her usually has me asking some serious questions, I roll over to try to figure out the time, and notice the Indian beauty that I was just thinking about asleep beside me in the bed. Well this is a new development. It feels like only yesterday we were heavily flirting.

I met Parvati during University, she works in the bookstore on campus. After a few months of friendship we decided to rent a flat together. She knows more about me than anyone I have ever had in my life. I think I have fancied her for longer than I should have. Her eyes slowly blink open, and the brightest smile I have ever seen appears. My heart constricts knowing that, …. that …. The smile is just for me. Maybe just maybe, that barmy dream could have been a premonition. It's not everyday that a person finds someone they can connect with on an almost spiritual level. Like they are meant to be, and no other soul could connect to them. It doesn't matter who the person is. After all girls love girls…. And boys.

 **I do not own P!ATD, some lyrics have been used to perpetuate story.**


End file.
